1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of methods and apparatus for maintaining a consistent file system and for creating read-only copies of the file system.
2. Background Art
All file systems must maintain consistency in spite of system failure. A number of different consistency techniques have been used in the prior art for this purpose.
One of the most difficult and time consuming issues in managing any file server is making backups of file data. Traditional solutions have been to copy the data to tape or other off-line media. With some file systems, the file server must be taken off-line during the backup process in order to ensure that the backup is completely consistent. A recent advance in backup is the ability to quickly “clone” (i.e., a prior art method for creating a read-only copy of the file system on disk) a file system, and perform a backup from the clone instead of from the active file system. With this type of file system, it allows the file server to remain on-line during the backup.
File System Consistency
A prior art file system is disclosed by Chutani, et al. in an article entitled The Episode File System, USENIX, Winter 1992, at pages 43-59. The article describes the Episode file system which is a file system using meta-data,(i.e., inode tables, directories, bitmaps, and indirect blocks). It can be used as a stand-alone or as a distributed file system. Episode supports a plurality of separate file system hierarchies. Episode refers to the plurality of file systems collectively as an “aggregate”. In particular, Episode provides a clone of each file system for slowly changing data.
In Episode, each logical file system contains an “anode” table. An anode table is the equivalent of an inode table used in file systems such as the Berkeley Fast File System. It is a 252-byte structure. Anodes are used to store all user data as well as meta-data in the Episode file system. An anode describes the root directory of a file system including auxiliary files and directories. Each such file system in Episode is referred to as a “fileset”. All data within a fileset is locatable by iterating through the anode table and processing each file in turn. Episode creates a read-only copy of a file system, herein referred to as a “clone”, and shares data with the active file system using Copy-On-Write (COW) techniques.
Episode uses a logging technique to recover a file system(s) after a system crashes. Logging ensures that the file system meta-data are consistent. A bitmap table contains information about whether each block in the file system is allocated or not. Also, the bitmap table indicates whether or not each block is logged. All meta-data updates are recorded in a log “container” that stores transaction log of the aggregate. The log is processed as a circular buffer of disk blocks. The transaction logging of Episode uses logging techniques originally developed for databases to ensure file system consistency. This technique uses carefully order writes and a recovery program that are supplemented by database techniques in the recovery program.
Other prior art systems including JFS of IBM and VxFS of Veritas Corporation use various forms of transaction logging to speed the recover process, but still require a recovery process.
Another prior art method is called the “ordered write” technique. It writes all disk blocks in a carefully determined order so that damage is minimized when a system failure occurs while performing a series of related writes. The prior art attempts to ensure that inconsistencies that occur are harmless. For instance, a few unused blocks or inodes being marked as allocated. The primary disadvantage of this technique is that the restrictions it places on disk order make it hard to achieve high performance.
Yet another prior art system is an elaboration of the second prior art method referred to as an “ordered write with recovery” technique. In this method, inconsistencies can be potentially harmful. However, the order of writes is restricted so that inconsistencies can be found and fixed by a recovery program. Examples of this method include the original UNIX file system and Berkeley Fast File System (FFS). This technique does not reduce disk ordering sufficiently to eliminate the performance penalty of disk ordering. Another disadvantage is that the recovery process is time consuming. It typically is proportional to the size of the file system. Therefore, for example, recovering a 5 GB FFS file system requires an hour or more to perform.
File System Clones
FIG. 1 is a prior art diagram for the Episode file system illustrating the use of Copy-On-Write (COW) techniques for creating a fileset clone. Anode 110 comprises a first pointer 110A having a COW bit that is set. Pointer 110A references data block 114 directly. Anode 110 comprises a second pointer 110B having a COW bit that is cleared. Pointer 110B of anode references indirect block 112. Indirect block 112 comprises a pointer 112A that references data block 124 directly. The COW bit of pointer 112A is set. Indirect block 112 comprises a second pointer 112B that references data block 126. The COW bit of pointer 112B is cleared.
A clone anode 120 comprises a first pointer 120A that references data block 114. The COW bit of pointer 120A is cleared. The second pointer 120B of clone anode 120 references indirect block 122. The COW bit of pointer 120B is cleared. In turn, indirect block 122 comprises a pointer 122A that references data block 124. The COW bit of pointer 122A is cleared.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, every direct pointer 110A, 112A-112B, 120A, and 122A and indirect pointer 110B and 120B in the Episode file system contains a COW bit. Blocks that have not been modified since the clone was created are contained in both the active file system and the clone, and have set (1) COW bits. The COW bit is cleared (0} when a block that is referenced to by the pointer has been modified and, therefore, is part of the active file system but not the clone.
When a clone is created in Episode, the entire anode table is copied, along with all indirect blocks that the anodes reference. The new copy describes the clone, and the original copy continues to describe the active file system. In the original copy, the COW bits in all pointers are set to indicate that they point to the same data blocks as the clone. Thus, when inode 110 in FIG. 1 was cloned, it was copied to clone anode 120, and indirect block 112 was copied to clone indirect block 122. In addition, COW bit 12A was set to indicate that indirect blocks 112 and 122 both point to data block 124. In FIG. 1, data block 124 has not been modified since the clone was created, so it is still referenced by pointers 112A and 112B, and the COW bit in 112A is still set. Data block 126 is not part of the clone, and so pointer 112B which references it does not have its COW bit set.
When an Episode clone is created, every anode and every indirect block in the file system must be copied, which consumes many mega-bytes and takes a significant amount of time to write to disk.
A fileset “clone” is a read-only copy of an active fileset wherein the active fileset is readable and writable. Clones are implemented using COW techniques, and share data blocks with an active fileset on a block-by-block basis. Episode implements cloning by copying each anode stored in a fileset. When initially cloned, both the writable anode of the active fileset and the cloned anode both point to the same data block(s). However, the disk addresses for direct and indirect blocks in the original anode are tagged as COW. Thus, an update to the writable fileset does not affect the clone. When a COW block is modified, a new block is allocated in the file system and updated with the modification. The COW flag in the pointer to this new block is cleared.
The prior art Episode system creates clones that duplicate the entire inode file and all of the indirect blocks in the file system. Episode duplicates all inodes and indirect blocks so that it can set a Copy-On-Write (COW) bit in all pointers to blocks that are used by both the active file system and the clone. In Episode, it is important to identify these blocks so that new data written to the active file system does not overwrite “old” data that is part of the clone and, therefore, must not change.
Creating a clone in the prior art can use up as much as 32 MB on a 1 GB disk. The prior art uses 256 MB of disk space on a 1 GB disk (for 4 KB blocks) to keep eight clones of the file system. Thus, the prior art cannot use large numbers of clones to prevent loss of data. Instead it used to facilitate backup of the file system onto an auxiliary storage means other than the disk drive, such as a tape backup device. Clones are used to backup a file system in a consistent state at the instant the clone is made. By cloning the file system, the clone can be backed up to the auxiliary storage means without shutting down the active file system, and thereby preventing users from using the file system. Thus, clones allow users to continue accessing an active file system while the file system, in a consistent state is backed up. Then the done is deleted once the backup is completed. Episode is not capable of supporting multiple clones since each pointer has only one COW bit. A single COW bit 30 is not able to distinguish more than one clone. For more than one clone, there is no second COW bit that can be set.
A disadvantage of the prior art system for creating file system clones is that it involves duplicating all of the inodes and all of the indirect blocks in the file system. For a system with many small files, the inodes alone can consume a significant percentage of the total disk space in a file system. For example, a 1 GB file system that is filled with 4 KB files has 32 MB of inodes. Thus, creating an Episode clone consumes a significant amount of disk space, and generates large amounts (i.e., many megabytes) of disk traffic. As a result of these conditions, creating a clone of a file system takes a significant amount of time to complete.
Another disadvantage of the prior art system is that it makes it difficult to create multiple clones of the same file system. The result of this is that clones tend to be used, one at a time, for short term operations such as backing up the file system to tape, and are then deleted.